


All the time

by orphan_account



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: something I found and wanted to post lolhappy holidays





	All the time

Jamie grabbed him by the belt straps on his jeans and yanked him close before pressing him against the wall. He wasn’t gentle. Tyler’s elbows were still aching when Jamie leaned down to kiss him. Tyler could do little but wrap his arms around Jamie’s back and hold onto his shoulders. Jamie didn’t know how to talk, but he knew how to kiss, and Tyler wondered how the fuck he ever let himself forget it.

It always threw him off guard. Jamie’s lips moved with Tyler’s like Jamie was savoring him. The taste of his tongue, the burn of his beard, it was fucking intoxicating.

His hands slid from Tyler’s hips down the back of his jeans. Tyler hiccuped a moan against Jamie’s mouth and hooked one of his legs around Jamie’s waist, pushing their groins together. His dick was already filling. Jamie’s hands on his ass grew impatient like Jamie wanted him to lift his other leg up, too. Tyler laughed into his mouth, a small, breathy thing that sounded fucked out to his own ears.

“You can’t, bud, your hip.”  

“Okay.” Jamie agreed, voice soft. Always soft. As Jamie tried to kiss him again, Tyler leaned back until his head hit the wall. Jamie stopped inches away from him, and there was a pause. His expression grew confused, but he didn’t shy away from Tyler’s stare. For some reason, that made Tyler nostalgic. He actually missed having to chase Jamie’s eyes around. “What’s up?”

Tyler shrugged. “Nothing.” He dragged his hands from around Jamie’s shoulders, up his neck, under his jaw, where it prickled. He was so fucking solid, the whole of him. The touches got Jamie’s eyes half-lidded. Tyler’s stare dropped to his nose, the curve of his lower lip. Unconsciously, Tyler licked his own. “Just wanted to look at you a bit.” He said before he could think. The words hung a little too vulnerable in the air between them, and Tyler forced a smirk. “Don’t you like looking at me?”

Jamie exhaled a breath through his nose, and murmured, “All the time.”

He was completely serious. Tyler’s heart stuttered, his smirk faltering into fondness. This time, when Jamie leaned forward, Tyler met him halfway, mouth already open. Already desperate for what followed.

**Author's Note:**

> something I found and wanted to post lol   
> happy holidays


End file.
